1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a zoom lens and a photographing apparatus having the zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Zoom lenses employed for digital cameras or digital camcorders having image devices such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) require a compact size and simultaneously a high optical performance. To achieve the high optical performance, an auto focusing function and/or an image-blur prevention function is employed in the photographing apparatus. A predetermined lens group is moved to perform the auto focusing function or image blur prevention function. A battery is widely used as a driving source to move the lens group. The miniaturization of a focusing lens group or an image-blur correction lens is needed to reduce the consumption of power of the driving source to move the lens group. As the size of a zoom lens decreases, interference may occur between the lens group that moves during zooming and the lens group that moves during focusing.